fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Frosch
|previous affiliation= |mark location=Back |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Twin Dragons of Sabertooth |partner=Rogue Cheney |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut=Episode 151 |japanese voice= |english voice=Dawn M. Bennett |image gallery=yes }} Frosch (フロッシュ Furosshu) is an Exceed and a Mage of the former strongest Guild in Fiore: Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 22 It is also a member of its team, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Appearance As an Exceed, Frosch is a small, long-tailed, green anthropomorphic cat that can stand on its hind legs. Frosch has large, round eyes, each complete with a pair of prominent eyelashes, and rosy cheeks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 23Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 31 Cover The entirety of Frosch's body, aside from its face, is covered by a pink frog-like suit, of which the vast majority is covered by black spots. The suit sports a plain belly, webbed hands, and a hood which forms the frog's head, complete with two beady eyes resting on the hood. Personality Frosch is happy-go-lucky, has a habit of speaking in the third person, and agrees with other people's opinions, regardless of what they may be. Also, Frosch has a habit of asking questions that others may deem to be redundant, such as when it was scolded by Lector for asking who would win between Orga and Warcry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 9 Frosch is also very fond of Yukino, apparently having a good relationship with her when she was in Sabertooth, and was seen visibly saddened by her excommunication from their guild, and, afterwards, mentioned that it felt lonely. Frosch has a fear of being excommunicated from Sabertooth, but, according to Rogue, Frosch's fears are for naught, as he is there with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 11-14 Frosch loves Rogue, and was very worried when Rogue was being beaten by Jiemma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Page 7 Frosch is also very outgoing and is willing to put itself in danger to protect the ones it loves, as seen when it ran to where Gajeel and Rogue were fighting, intent on making the "Shadow" leave Rogue's body,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 20 and when it arrived, protected Rogue, who would die if the fight continued any further, from Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 11-12 Frosch also has a very good relationship with Lector, and is always, if not with Rogue, in Lector's company. When Lector was "killed" by Jiemma, Frosch was left in a state of total shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Page 10 Later, on the final day of the Grand Magic Games, Frosch was very visibly depressed without its friend by its side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 15 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Frosch appears alongside Lector agreeing with his statement that Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney are the strongest Dragon Slayers. Frosch later echoes Rogue's statement of disinterest in dueling Natsu Dragneel. During the months leading up to the Grand Magic Games, Frosch and Lector go to Magnolia and hear that Natsu Dragneel will be participating in the tournament. The two Exceeds go to report this to their partners. Hearing the news, Sting gets enthusiastic while Rogue expresses his disinterest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 At the city of Crocus, after Sting and Rogue fight and defeat some Mages, Lector says that the fight was a total joke, and Frosch agrees. They then meet Happy and call him an idiot and say that he is stupid-looking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 15-19 Frosch then assembles with the rest of their guild in their lodgings, and watches with a saddened expression as she is excommunicated. After the fact, Frosch walks down a hallway of their lodgings with the other members of Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, stating that it feels lonely. After Sting expresses his opinion on weak Mages not belonging in Sabertooth and he and Lector leave, Frosch asks Rogue if it too will disappear because it is weak, but Rogue simply replies that it won't disappear, as they are together, comforting the Exceed. Later, an intruder attacks the Sabertooth lodge. Rogue and Frosch report the news to Sting and Lector and the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth hurry to find the attacker. They soon witness the person, Natsu, attack their guildmates, leaving them all shocked. Jiemma appears and Natsu, angry with what Jiemma did to Yukino, challenges him to a fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Pages 17-20 The Fourth Day comes, with the Event Naval Battle, that involves knocking out competitors of a giant water sphere. Sabertooth sends Minerva to the event, that later remains with Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia as the final two competitors. Lector, however, states that Minerva has already won, followed by Frosch's agreement,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 14 what in fact happens at the end of the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 23 Frosch looks at the two rival teams, Team Fairy Tail A and Team Sabertooth, as they meet face to face on the field after Minerva leaves Team Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia on the verge of death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 4 When Natsu, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue are later called forth to face each other in a tag battle, Frosch is seen smiling in anticipation from the sidelines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 20 The fight starts and Frosch is shocked upon seeing Sting and Rogue get quickly pushed back by Natsu and Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 20 However, when Sting and Rogue begin to fight back and harass the two Fairy Tail Mages, Frosch is seen agreeing with Lector that the two are now in their unbeatable stride.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 25 This excitement instantly disappears though when Natsu and Gajeel rebuff these new attacks to gain the advantage again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 31-33 With Sting and Rogue appearing unable to gain the advantage back, Frosch is seen crying in the stands, sad at seeing Rogue beaten so easily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 35-37 As the battle continues Frosch regains its confidence when it sees Rogue and Sting enter Dragon Force mode,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 2 but quickly loses it when Natsu and Gajeel get up after receiving multiple blows from Sting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 22 Frosch, after its partner's, Rogue, defeat, turns around to face Lector, but is shocked to see Lector crying; causing it to shed tears as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 4 Like the rest of the Guild, Frosch gathers in the Sabertooth lodgings to witness Jiemma's punishment for Sting and Rogue. Frosch is shocked to see Rogue getting injured further that day. This feeling increases when Jiemma causes Lector to disappear. Not wanting the same fate to happen to his partner, Rogue grabs and protects Frosch. Together, they then witness Sting attacking and dealing a fatal wound to Jiemma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 300, Pages 5-15 With Jiemma on the ground, Frosch watches Minerva approach Sting telling him about his newfound strength and that Lector still lives, bringing a look of joy to Frosch's face over the relief of knowing its friend was safe but the feeling is short lived after Minerva refuses to bring back Lector until victory over the other guilds is gained on the final day of the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 4-9 In the last day of the event, Frosh watches sadly as Sabertooth enters, and some people notice that Lector is missing. After Rufus' defeat at the hands of Gray, Frosch becomes even more upset over this loss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 3 When the match of Minerva against Erza and Kagura is announced, Frosch quietly watches the participants fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 6 As more battles start to breakout all over the city, Frosch wishes Sabertooth to do their best for Lector's sake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 17 Frosch later watches Rogue's battle with Gajeel from the sidelines, worrying for Rogue after he fails to gain any advantage. After Rogue begins to question his purpose for fighting on Sabertooth 's behalf, with no concept of friends in his guild, Gajeel tells Rogue that he is blind to the fact that Frosch is Rogue's friend, while the Exceed agrees. Frosch then tears up, touched by Rogue's confession to Gajeel that he and Frosch are indeed friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 14-19 Frosch then watches Rogue being overtaken by "Shadow", and, as the entity completely overwhelms Gajeel, a shocked and confused Frosch, looking into "Shadow's" eyes, states that it has no idea who that is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 12 Frosch is then later seen exiting the Domus Flau in tears, running to where "Shadow" and Gajeel are fighting, proclaiming that it must find a way to get its friend back. Frosch runs to Rogue's aid after the latter is defeated and protects him, asking Gajeel not to kill him. Gajeel says the fight is over, and Frosch cries as it hears Rogue repeating its name, hugging its friend. With Rogue’s battle concluded, Frosch stays with Rogue, crying tears of joy over its friend's safety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 2 With Sting and Lector reunited, Frosch cries in happiness over this reunion, cheering over this turn of events as Rogue smiles too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 28 As they watch the Team Fairy Tail on a nearby Lacrima screen, Rogue suddenly turns to Frosch, stating that it is the first time he has ever felt calm after losing a battle. Continuing that he wants to become a better man and support his friends, Frosch agrees to try hard too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 3-4 After hearing the King's request along with the other guilds to help fight against the Dragons, Frosch agrees to do its best after Lector cheers on Sting to do his best as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 13-14 Later, as Sabertooth fights against a Dragon, both Frosch and Lector are told to stay back by Rogue to which Frosch agrees and runs away along with Lector.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 9 Watching Sting battle the Dragon from afar, Frosch (with Lector), agrees with Sting's statement about Natsu's words giving him the courage to protect his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 6-7 With the surrounding battles reaching newfound heights, Frosch crouches down to the ground, cowering in fear, as Lector stands in front of it swearing to protect it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 10 After the battle is over, Frosch attends the Grand Magic Games after party along with the rest of the Sabertooth members. When Sting finds out that Natsu isn't present, Lector states that his plan to get closer to Natsu failed, with Frosch agreeing with this. Afterwards, as Gajeel talks about Rogue's future self, Rogue claims that he won't turn into him and Frosch states that neither will it. Later, Frosch happily welcomes Yukino and then watches as the fight for her commences.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 11-14 Tartarus arc Arriving with Lector and the Twin Dragons, Frosch assists in the rescue of Minerva from Underworld King Mard Geer, agreeing with Rogue that Minerva belongs with Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 388, Page 18 Shortly thereafter, Frosch helps Lector explain that the reason why there was a delay in answering the letter Erza sent to Sting was because it was extremely poorly written;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Page 3 when Mard Geer tells them all that there are 3,000 Face bombs waiting to destroy Magic across the continent, Frosch wonders aloud whether or not it will continue to be able to fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Page 6 Frosch is then instructed to go with Erza to stop Face, though it protests, stating that it wishes to help fight; Frosch is grabbed and reprimanded by Lector for its actions, and when he states that he believes in Sting, Frosch agrees with his sentiment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Pages 10-11 Frosch along with Lector, Erza, and Minerva then seek out the control room and on the way come across Pantherlily and Happy. After a short reunion between the Exceeds, Minerva recognizes Franmalth on Happy's head despite the Demon appearing like a strange mushroom. She then plucks him off, much to Happy's horror and explains that the "mushroom" is one of the Nine Demon Gates, and that he will probably know where the control room is. Her actions earn her ample praise from Frosch and Lector.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Page 18-20 Following Erza and Minerva, Frosch is happy to see that the latter is worried about Sting and Rogue. After Erza scolds the Exceed for falling behind, Frosch agrees with Lector that Erza can be quite intimidating.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 395, Page 5-7 Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Ēra): Frosch is able to sprout angelic wings that enable it to fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 17 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Welcome Back, Frosch After getting lost on a shopping trip,Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Page 5 Frosch stands in Magnolia, staring at a map. After awhile, it attempts to make its way but quickly gets distracted by an insect; Frosch very quickly runs into Gray and Juvia, where it tells them that it was shopping, though it soon begins to cry and tells them that it's lost. Though, when Gray offers to take him back to Sabertooth, Frosch declines and tells him that he's a member of Sabertooth and needs to make it back with its own power so that it'll feel like its helping Rogue, showing the two its Guild Mark as it does so. After being wished luck, Frosch walks off.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 10-16 After a bit of walking (and butterfly chasing) Frosch happens across Erza and asks the woman for directions, which it gets very quickly. Merrily walking along its way, Frosch states that it'll definitely make its way back to Sabertooth by itself. However, night eventually falls and Frosch begins to sleepwalk; it makes its way towards a guild and exclaims its joy at making it, though it is revealed that the guild it has arrived at is Fairy Tail, not Sabertooth, which dismays an onlooking Rogue.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 17-21 Trivia *The word "Frosch" is German for "frog." *Frosch grew up thinking he was a frog. When he realized he wasn't one, he cried for about three days. Once that passed, he went out and got himself a frog costume which he now wears everyday.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 1 *Frosch's concept sketches do not appear much different to its final design, though, most significantly, Frosch was originally drawn with a large, dark splotch covering its right eye and a large portion of its head. Frosch's suit also lacked some of the detail it eventually possessed, mainly its dark spots and long tail. In stark contrast to its final design, Frosch did not appear very jovial and excited, coming across as having a far more dumbstruck expression. Battles & Events *Rebellion within Sabertooth *The Great Banquet References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Sabertooth members Category:Magical creatures